


Handcuffs

by swan_mills



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Smut, actually first smut in a year, first thasmin smut pls be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swan_mills/pseuds/swan_mills
Summary: ‘She’s the Doctor, the oncoming storm, last of the Time Lords, respected and feared throughout all of the galaxies, destroyer of civilisations - and she’s into bondage, apparently.’





	Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> written purely because seeing the doctor tied up has truly affected me on a level yall cannot comprehended

She didn’t know what was happening. She should be scared, at least a little bit, but the only thing she felt was excited. The ropes digging into her wrists were beginning to hurt, but she liked it. The dull ache would twist into a sharp stinging when she tried to wriggle free from her ties, and she craved it. She couldn’t help but think of her girlfriend and her police handcuffs, and how they might compare, digging into the flesh of her wrists. That would probably be better, she concluded, if only because the visual of Yaz restraining her was much more appealing than King James.

That was another thing. It wasn’t just the pain of the ropes she enjoyed, it was the feeling of helplessness and vulnerability that came with being restrained too. She felt exposed and weak, and though she usually found great joy and security in taking charge of most situations, this was a new and exciting change. She’s the Doctor, the oncoming storm, last of the Time Lords, respected and feared throughout all of the galaxies, destroyer of civilisations - and she’s into bondage, apparently.

When they get back to the TARDIS Graham and Yaz are teasing Ryan about King James’ crush on him, but the Doctor doesn’t join in, her mind too occupied with other thoughts. To be specific, thoughts ofPC Yasmin Khan bending her over the TARDIS console and handcuffing her wrists behind her back.

The Doctor keeps looking back and forth between her girlfriend and the indents in her wrist from the rope, indecent thoughts racing through her brain. Graham is still teasing Ryan, so she seizes their momentary distraction to grab Yaz’s hand and drag her to the other side of the console.

“Do you have your handcuffs?” The Doctor blurts out, almost with a sense of urgency.

“Wha-?”

“Do you have your handcuffs on the TARDIS Yaz?”

“I, uh- no? Why?” she asks, even more confused than usual by the Doctor’s behaviour.

“I need you to put me in them.” the Time Lord explains, tone completely serious.

“Wh- why?”

The Doctor gives her the most desperate look Yaz thinks she’s ever seen. Realisation dawns on her.

“Drop Ryan and Graham back home, I’ll get the handcuffs from my flat.” She says, now equally as needy, the mental image of the older woman at her mercy already ruining her underwear.

* * *

“Doctor?” Yaz yells when she steps back on board only minutes after leaving, her enthusiasm evident asshe stumbles through the door, chest heaving and breaths heavy.

“Here!” the other woman calls out. Yaz follows the sound of her voice to the other side of the console, sneaking up behind the Gallifreyan while she messes with the controls.

The Doctor feels metal snap around her wrist and whips her head around to face her girlfriend, now dressed head to toe in her police uniform.

“Oh wow-” Yaz places a fingertip to the older woman’s lips, shushing her.

“You don’t get to speak, Doctor. I’m in charge this time. Do you understand?” The timelord nods her head enthusiastically, much to Yaz’s amusement. Seeing the Doctor so horny will never fail to both amuse and arouse her.

“So, Doctor. Now that you’re finally at my mercy, what shall I do with you?” Yaz ghosts her fingers over the Doctor’s waistband, smiling when she feels her involuntary moving her hips forwards, seeking friction. She pulls her hand away, instead using it to shove the Doctor’s shoulders back, pushing her flush agains the central column of the console. She leans in as if to kiss the blonde, but instead moves to whisper in her ear.

“I’ve been dreaming of this moment, Doctor. And I know you have too. You’re so needy, I’m going to have to teach you some patience,” she gently nips her earlobe, then continues down her exposed throat, sucking and nibbling painfully slowly until she’s left her mark on every inch of her neck.

“Please Yaz,” the Doctor whines, and as much as she wants too, Yaz can’t resist that. She pushes her thigh in between the Time Lord’s legs, using her hands to grab both of the Doctor’s shirts, pushing them both up simultaneously to reveal her breasts.

“God I love that you don’t wear bras.” Yaz mumbles quickly before wrapping her lips around one of the Doctor’s soft buds, feeling it harden almost instantly in her mouth.

“Yaz-“ the Doctor gasps when her human companion grazes her teeth across one of her nipples. “I need more.”

The brunette ignores her pleas in favour of teasing her further, peppering her chest and stomach with light kisses before taking her other nipple into her mouth, sucking mercilessly until the Doctor’s cries of need become cries of pain.

It would usually be at this point in their lovemaking that the Doctor would thread her fingers through her girlfriends hair, pushing her head lower and lower to where she wanted it most. Yaz smirked as she watched her desperately fight against the handcuffs, both inconvenience and aroused by the simple device.

“You wanted this, Doctor. Even more than I do.” Yaz reminded her, sucking a hickey onto the skin bellow her collarbone.

“Yaz” she moaned. “Please Yaz, I need-“

“What Doctor?”. The Timelord remained silent. “What. Do. You. Need?” she punctuated every word with a gentle bite to the blonde’s throat.

“You know.” she whined, the desperation in her voice soaking the human’s underwear. Still, she acted unaffected, teasing the Doctor more and more.

“No, I don’t. Enlighten me.”

“I need-“ The Doctor cut herself off with a gasp when her girlfriend tugged her earlobe into her mouth. Yaz had yet to hear the older woman swear, and if all went to plan that would be changing ver-

“I need you to fuck me.”

_Bingo_.

Yaz wasted no time in roughly tugging town the Timelord’s trousers, her yellow suspenders snapping away and falling off of her shoulders. She began to remove her police vest, wanting desperately to be closer to the other woman, skin touching skin.

“No!”

Yaz gave her a questioning look.

“Keep it on. Please..” the Doctor practically begged her. If she’d known before the effect this had on her girlfriend she would’ve worn her uniform while fucking her a long time ago. The look in the Doctor’s eyes showed her pure hunger and lust, and Yaz’s knees went weak at the sight.

“As you wish, madam. You’re being a very good girl, complying like this.” The Doctor melted even more at her words. “Though I do wish you would’ve fought back a little more, I very much wanted to use my baton on you.”

The Doctor leaned forward, capturing Yaz’s lips between her own and forcing her tongue into her mouth. Yaz wanted to pull away - to remain in control - but that tongue, she couldn’t resist it. The kissed for minutes, messy but full of passion, both like horny teenagers, though only one of them truly fit that description. The Doctor was too distracted to notice Yaz unzipping her trousers, pushing her hand into her own underwear and beginning to ungracefully pump her fingers, coating them with her own arousal before bringing them up to draw tight circles around her clit. A moan escaped Yaz’s lips, tumbling into the blonde’s mouth.

“Yaz?” The Doctor pulled away. “What are you doing?”

The shorter girl met her eye, biting her lip and refusing to break their shared gaze. “You’re in handcuffs, I had to take matters into my own hands.”

“My mouth!” she yelled, far too enthusiastically. “Please Yaz, let me use my mouth on you. Please.”

“No.” Yaz stopped her circling for a moment, removing her fingers and pressing them against the Doctor’s lips to silence her, only for the woman’s tongue to wrap around them, licking every last drop of her girlfriend off of them. Yaz had to fight to hold back a moan. “Today you watch. Only watch. And when I’m done, if you’ve been good and patient, you’ll get your reward.”

Yaz took a step back, her mouth just out of reach of the Doctor’s.

“Oh, and one more thing.” Yaz finished tugging the Doctor’s trousers off her legs, grabbing a chair from the edge of the console and sitting just in front of the Timelord, her eyes level with her dripping core. “I want to watch you watch me. I want to see the effect I have on you. I want to see how much you want me while I get myself off thinking about fucking you. Okay?”

The Doctor nods, embarrassed yet so aroused under her intense gaze. Yaz doesn’t need to see the nod to know it’s okay though, she can see directly now the effect she’s having on her, every word she speaks causing more wetness to pool out of her. The sight is enough to have Yaz’s mouth watering. She slips her hand back into her pants, rubbing herself now teasing slowly while maintaining eye contact with the Doctor.

She glances down and sees just how wet the timelord is, involuntary increasing the pace of her fingertips against her clit. She hears a whine escape the blonde’s mouth and she looks back up at her face only to smirk at her, taking in the sight of her handiwork - the hickeys covering every inch of girlfriends throat, the erect nipples still wet with her saiva.

The Doctor brings her thighs together, desperately seeking some friction between her legs. Yaz pries them apart with her free hand. “No, open. I want to see you - all of you - when I come.”

The police officer can feel herself getting close, the image of her girlfriend restrained, disheveled, and spread in front of her building her up to what she knows will be an intense orgasm. The Doctor is biting her lip to keep herself from whining, and when Yaz catches sight of it, her Doctor looking so beautiful with her lip between her teeth and a look of unabashed need in her eyes, it sends her over the edge.

The Doctor watches the whole thing happen. Yaz’s fingers working faster and faster, her eyes stuck on the Doctor’s, her own lip now between her teeth. She assumes it’s in an attempt to hold back her scream as she climaxes, but it doesn’t work. The Doctor watches her back tense up and suddenly release, her moans reverberating around the TARDIS console room causing the blonde to somehow get even wetter, a feat which neither woman thought possible.

“Yaz,” she snaps her out of her post orgasm bliss. “Please Yaz. I need you. I really need you now.”

The brunette wastes no time by teasing her now, grabbing a hold of each of her girlfriends legs and scooting her chair forward to press her head between two perfect thighs. She wants to start out gentle but that’s not what the Doctor needs right now, she’s already close just from their foreplay. Yaz’s tongue darts out to lick her, bringing the juices from her core up to coat her clit, running her tongue around it lightly and repeating the process twice more.

“Yaz,” she moans. “Please.”

That’s all it takes for Yaz to release her grip on one of the timelord’s thighs, bringing a hand up to push two fingers into her while licking furiously and sucking the Doctor’s clit into her mouth. It only takes 10 seconds of this for the Doctor to pant out “I’m coming”, followed by the loudest moan she thinks she’s ever heard. She’s shaking, her legs clamping down around Yaz’s head and her walls tightening around her fingers, still pumping in and out of her, drawing her orgasm out.

The Doctor slumps back against the console as Yaz pulls her fingers out, smiling up at her so innocently as if her mouth isn’t covered in the Doctor’s fluids, shimmering under the light of the TARDIS.

“That was amazing.” the woman manages to pant out, chest still heaving from the intensity of her orgasm.

“Yeah, it really was.” Yaz wipes her face on her sleeve and comes up to plant a kiss on the Doctor’s forehead, glistening with sweat.

“I love you, Doctor.” Yaz smiles at her softly, eyes warm.

“I love you too, PC Khan.”

The kiss they share is full of passion, but it’s gentle and reassuring. The Doctor moans a little at the taste of herself on Yaz’s tongue, a reminder of what they just did.

“Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to be released from these handcuffs so that I can show you just how much I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh i hope yall enjoyed my first and probably only attempt at writing thasmin smut!!


End file.
